1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a magnetically attachable sealed flower article. More in particular, the invention relates to a magnetically attachable sealed pressed flower article in which a pressed dry flower of a natural color and shape is easily attached as a decorative article for interiors such as used in houses or office rooms, or in automobiles on the surfaces of metal plates or metal products, and detachment and replacement thereof is also easy.
2. Related Art
Sheet-shaped magnets formed by fixing and integrating a magnetic powder by means of a resin binder on a resin sheet such as made of vinyl chloride resin and then magnetizing them have been known. They have been put to practical use in that letters, symbols or characters such as of animals, persons, landscapes and flowering plants are disposed as a color print layer on one surface of the resin sheet of the sheet-shaped magnet and utilized as accessories or interior articles, or as stationeries or teaching supplies.
However, such existent magnet sheet articles have a limit in view of the design or tone of the print layer on the resin sheet when they are utilized as articles for interiors or furnitures having feeling of high quality and are not satisfactory as decorative functional articles.
On the other hand, various sheets, seals or cards formed by laminating pressed dry flowers with a resin have been proposed so far. Further, articles having such lamination products appended on telegraph blanks, plastic plates or wooden plates, as well as glass or metal plates have also been known.
However, such decorative pressed flower articles have not been considered as products having general applicability. For instance, there has not been considered to optionally change the position of attachment on the surfaces of walls or furnitures or replacing them with another pressed flower articles, as well as to cut out the pressed flower along the periphery thereof for reuse including technical means therefor.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to overcome the problems in the existent magnet sheet articles and decorative pressed dry flower articles, respectively, and provide a novel magnetically attachable sealed pressed flower article which has not even been suggested from the foregoing existent articles, and which can take advantage of the sealed pressed flower articles, has general applicability described above and can be re-used by cutting out as an interior decorative article.
The foregoing object of the present invention can be attained in accordance with a magnetically attachable sealed pressed flower article in which a sheet having a pressed dry flower sealed and fixed therein is disposed integrally on one surface of a sheet-shaped magnet substrate.
In a preferred embodiment, the sheet has a pressed dry flower sealed by a resin film in a bag-shaped configuration.
In another embodiment, the sheet has a pressed dry flower sealed by a lamination of a resin film in a bag-shaped configuration.
In a further embodiment, the sheet has a pressed dry flower sealed with a melting and securing of a hot melt material in a bag-shaped configuration.
In a further embodiment, the sheet-shaped magnet substrate is prepared by disposing a magnetic powder as a magnetic layer using a resin binder to a resin sheet and then magnetizing the magnetic layer.
In a further embodiment, the sheet-shaped magnet substrate is prepared by appending the sheet-shaped permanent magnet to a resin sheet.
Then, in a further embodiment of the present invention, the sheet is integrated by melting and securing by a hot melt material to the substrate.
In a further embodiment, the sheet is appended and integrated by a pressure sensitive adhesive material to the substrate.
In a further embodiment, the sheet has a cover film layer integrally to the outermost layer.
In a further embodiment, the not melt material is a hot melt film or a hot melt powder.
In a further embodiment, a hot melt film, a pressed dry flower, a hot melt film and, optionally, a cover film are placed successively on the sheet-shaped magnet. substrate and they are pressurized under heating in a reduced pressure atmosphere.
In a further embodiment, an intermediate layer having the pressed dry flower article being sealed therein by a molten resin and a transparent film surface layer thereabove are laminated and integrated on one side of the sheet-shaped magnet substrate and wherein the intermediate layer is formed by pressurizing a melting porous resin film under heating in vacuum and adhering the molten resin to the pressed flower article thereby sealing the same, and secured to the substrate and the transparent film surface layer by the molten resin.
In a further embodiment, the melting porous resin film has a three dimensional open cell structure.
In a further embodiment, the melting porous resin film has an average pore size of 1.0 mm or less.
In a further embodiment, the melting porous resin film is melted at a temperature of 110xc2x0 C. or lower.
In a further embodiment, the thickness of the intermediate layer in which the pressed flower article is adhered and sealed by melting of the melting porous resin film is 4000 xcexcm or less.
In a further embodiment, the vacuum dried pressed flower article is sealed in the intermediate layer such that bubbles are not substantially present at the periphery of the flower article.
In a further embodiment, the thickness of the transparent film surface layer is 300 xcexcm or less.
In a further embodiment, the transparent film surface layer is a multi-layered lamination film.
In a further embodiment, the transparent film surface layer has a hard coat layer as the outermost surface layer.
In a further embodiment, the hot melt material is walled between the sheet-shaped magnet substrate and the intermediate layer.